


A Tradition

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Who was he to argue with tradition?





	A Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Tradition  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 229  
>  **Summary:** Who was he to argue with tradition?  
>  **A/N:** written for nekid_spike's Festive Prompt Cards! For the prompt: Mistletoe

John stared up at the mistletoe that hung directly above their heads. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” Even as he spoke the words every cell in his body was telling him to shut up and go for it. For more years than he wanted to count he had wanted to know what it felt like to hold her in his arms and taste her sweet lips. And now he was being given the chance, the perfect excuse to do just that.

“Why not?” Buffy’s eyes were big and round, shining with something he was almost afraid to name.

_Why not?_ John glanced down at her in disbelief. He couldn’t believe she had asked that. There were all kinds of reasons why they shouldn’t; not the least of which he was old enough to be her fath... He shook his head. _No, it was much better if he never found out exactly how she felt, how she tasted._

But before John could say anything Buffy, with a teasing smile on her face added, “It’s tradition.”

Just like that John knew he had lost. Without a word he stepped closer, slid his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. There was no way he could resist any longer. After all, she was right, it was a tradition. And who was he to argue with that?


End file.
